Fairy Tail Modern-AU Oneshot Collection
by the doomsday kickstarter
Summary: Mostly modern-AU oneshots (and if requested, twoshots and threeshots, or continuations). Pairings may include NaLu, StiLu/StiCy, LoLu, RoLu, GaLe/Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, and other requested. No yaoi or yuri, or lemons (because I find that lemons distract from the actual writing).
1. Chapter 1: NaLu - 13 Snapshots in Time

**NaLu/Natsu x Lucy**

 **Skip if you don't like this pairing.**

 **Summary: Slow-building romance between two best friends. Vignette style.**

* * *

I.

"You like Lisanna." Lucy states matter of factly. Lisanna, Natsu's childhood friend, has just recently woken up from a coma. They are sixteen, and in a modest little coffee shop celebrating her awakening.

He starts sputtering. "S-she's my childhood friend!"

"So? You're obsessed with her." Lucy says. "Or should I say, you _liiiiike_ her." she mimics Happy, Natsu's six-year-old adopted little brother.

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't!"

"You like her. It shows."

"She's my childhood friend!"

"And?"

"I _can't_ like her." Natsu stresses.

"And why is that?" Lucy lifts a single eyebrow.

"Because. She's my childhood friend."

"That line's getting old pretty fast, Natsu." Lucy laughs loudly, biting into her scone.

Natsu shoots her a flaming glare. Lucy gives him an _are-you-really-gonna-do-this-with-me?_ stare.

"Drop the issue already!" he exclaims at last in a slightly hushed voice, which is new for him.

"Fine, fine." But not before Lucy calls over to Lisanna to sit between them. Natsu glowers at Lucy, vowing to pour hot sauce in all her food.

Lucy merely giggles, scooting over to make space for the pretty silverette.

II.

"You like the Ice Princess."

It's been months since their discussion at the little coffee shop celebration for Lisanna, and Natsu still hasn't gotten revenge for her little stunt. He always spots her giving Gray little side glances like he does with Lisanna, and connects the dots.

And he thinks that it's time for a little payback.

Lucy shrugs, uncaring. "Took you long enough to notice. And here I thought you were my best friend." she says mockingly.

And he's taken aback by her nonchalance. "Since when?"

"Dunno. Maybe after you introduced us freshman year?"

Natsu is internally disappointed with her reaction. Lucy seemed to have no qualms about him finding out. None whatsoever. He'd expected, or more like hoped and imagined that Lucy would profusely flush red, and deny it all vehemently, just like say, Levy with Gajeel, or Lisanna with... someone he dared not to think about, or Gray with... Juvia...

Natsu frowns. "What are you going to do about Juvia?"

Lucy sighs. "Nothing. It's just a crush, and I want to keep my friendship with her. Kami forbid I might become one of her 'Love Rivals'..." she says, dictating it by air quoting.

Welp, there went any leverage he might have had. How was it that she always had so much dirt on him, and yet he never had so much as a speck on her?

It was unfair, really.

"Anyways, it's all your fault I like Gray."

"What? You're saying that it's my fault?"

"Hell yes, Natsu. You were the one who introduced us, and you stopped hanging out with me for a bit to catch up with Lisanna, so I ended up hanging out with Gray more... and it'll be your fault if my heart gets broken if he ends up with Juvia, because I think he just might like her back."

"Wha-?"

Lucy doesn't give him a chance to say anything, because she's already disappeared.

III.

"Seems like Bixlow beat you to it, I see."

It's been two years, and Lisanna seems to have dismissed the whole "Let's get married when we grow up!" debacle as a silly and childish delusion.

Natsu never made his move, and so Bixlow snatched her up.

Everyone is happy for the couple, and Natsu know he should be happy too, but...

It's harder to pine after someone who is no longer single, childhood friend or not. There is a pinching in his chest that refuses to go away after Lisanna happily announces the news in front of their friends.

And it does not help _at all_ that Lucy, who knows him like the back of her hand, is standing right next to him, and can read him like a book.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" There is not a single trace of humor that he can detect in her voice, and Natsu doesn't know which is worse - Lucy teasing him or Lucy pitying him for an unrequited childhood affection towards a woman that would never return it, always seeing him as a friend, and maybe an older brother.

He tunes everything out, but before he can flee, a hand grips his right, and he sees her smiling at him not in deviousness or pity, but empathy. Real empathy.

Then she turns away, and he follows her gaze to a astonished and blushing Juvia, and smiling Gray, who has finally accepted Juvia's affections, and Natsu understands that she is in the same predicament as he is.

Natsu squeezes her hand in return.

IV.

"You're dating Loke."

Nearly a year later, Natsu is interrogating his best friend (or close as a male and a female could be without being boyfriend and girlfriend. Was that still a best friend?). He isn't sure when the blonde accepted Loke's advancements, but he knows now. Loke, the former playboy who stopped flirting with everyone else for Lucy. Who called her Princess.

Natsu knows it isn't his business, but he feels... betrayed, somehow. Aren't they supposed to be in the same boat together? And yet, she's seemingly moved on from Gray, while he still isn't over Lisanna. Why is she finding happiness with someone else now?

Why didn't she tell him first? And why Loke, of all people?

"I... am?" Lucy innocently tries playing it off as a question, but it isn't working. Natsu knows her too well. He is sure she is smirking behind that innocent facade.

"You went out to dinner with him twice this week." Natsu tries not to sound accusing or clingy, but _goddammit_ , it comes out a bit like just that.

"Yeah, but I have dinners with you and Gray almost every day for the past three years. Does it mean I'm technically dating you both?"

His mouth twists into an annoyed scowl.

"He walked you back to your apartment."

He doesn't know why he feels this possessive. Lucy doesn't belong to him.

"You and Gray walk me home sometimes too." she replies, grinning cheekily.

"You let him hold your hand." Something inside him finally snaps, and it sounds like an accusation now.

Lucy stops grinning, a frown forming on her face.

"Wait a minute. Why do you care so much? And how do you even know about all these things? Are you stalking me, Natsu?" Her voice is no longer playful, and there is an underlying tone of suspicion. Natsu almost takes a step back, but fights the urge.

He thinks about denying it at first, but then he says, "I'm just looking out for ya, Luce." He raises his hands in surrender.

Wrong thing to say, apparently. Maybe he should've denied it.

"Looking out for me? You think I can't take care of myself?!"

He is dodging punches and Lucy-kicks the next minute.

V.

"Lisanna's married now."

Another two years have passed, and their relationship is even official on paper now. Natsu finds himself downing a glass of whiskey. Just one, though. The burning in his throat feels nice.

But somehow, it's not really painful for him anymore, just a little numb and genuinely happy that his childhood friend found her love.

And he knows that Lucy will find him the exact moment he decides that he's okay with Lisanna ending up with Bixlow (and not him). Not that it would really matter, but he almost expected her to.

She does. "Your pink and silver haired fire breathing babies will never see the light of day."

He pretends to wince, and tries to hold back a smirk, but Lucy catches it anyway, and continues on.

"Do you want me to assassinate Bixlow for ya? I'll even give you a discount, since we're such good friends."

Natsu can no longer keep the smirk from his face.

Then suddenly, her expression is concerned.

"Are you okay, Natsu?"

It's an echo of the day when the "Bixanna" ship sailed and became official, and of course there is no pity in her voice, just down to earth concern.

Natsu finds himself grasping her hand and she glances at him, surprise clear in her features, before quickly shifting her eyes to where Loke is talking to Scorpio beside the buffet table. He gives her his signature grin.

"I will be."

VI.

"You aren't dating Loke anymore."

Lucy shrugs. "Nah." They are sitting at the balcony of her apartment together, her bare feet dangling on the edge.

There isn't any pain in her voice. She seemed to accept it with grace.

"I guess your stalking methods need a little work?" she offers in an amused tone.

Ah, she must have noticed. Natsu knew she'd catch on sooner or later. Actually, he had technically been caught already the day he confronted her about the Loke situation.

"You don't seemed too concerned 'bout it."

"What? About your stalking tendencies, or my breakup?"

"...both."

Lucy has a faraway look in her doe-like brown eyes, and Natsu fears that he may be losing her, that she is slipping away from him just as Lisanna has, except... why is he comparing Lucy to Lisanna?

Maybe they're his closest female friends, though Lisanna has drifted from his grasp. Their relationship had never really been the same since she woke up, anyways.

"Mn. Doesn't bother me either way."

Natsu decides to humor her, because he doesn't like serious conversation, though that is what happens most times in conversations like these. Always slowly drifting in the opposite direction he intended...

"Which one?"

"Both."

He frowns at Lucy's curt reply.

"Why not?"

"Well, Loke's Loke, and you're... you."

Natsu's frown deepens. "I don't get it." And he ends up sounding like a petulant child who did not understand his math homework.

But suddenly, Lucy is laughing, laughing, clutching her stomach, stopping for a moment, and dissolving into more peals of light laughter, and Natsu still doesn't get it, but he beams because Lucy is laughing, and her laughter is like tinkling bells, and Natsu decides he likes her laugh.

He resolves to make her laugh more.

And she hovers too close to the edge of her balcony, and Natsu grabs her waist before she sways and topples over, and suddenly, she's in his chest, and he feels something like liquid warmth seep into his veins.

Natsu knows he wants more.

Lucy grins impishly back at him, and buries her face back into his chest.

And he knows deep inside she is hurting, so he holds her close and becomes her anchor, just as she has done for him.

VII.

"You're engaged."

They are twenty-two, and Natsu has been engaged to a woman he doesn't really know, but if he doesn't have a solid reason to break the engagement, he won't. He really can't. But his dad wants this, and Natsu doesn't want to disappoint his dad.

His fiancée is a girl four years younger than him, only eighteen. Her name is Wendy Marvell, but he barely knows her, and as soon as they meet, Natsu knows that she's like a little sister to him. He can't, but he has to. For his dad.

Lucy is frowning.

Everyone is congratulating him, but she is frowning, and her opinion is the only one that truly matters.

"Are you okay, Natsu?"

And it reminds him of that day, of both days, and her words bring up a facet of truth to the surface of his mind, and he realizes.

He feels for Lucy.

VIII.

"You still aren't over Gray."

Natsu states, as her eyes go ever so slightly glassy, and he is the only one who notices, because they know each other so well.

Juvia and Gray have announced their engagement.

Natsu finds it a bit ironic and funny that their roles are reversed now, and for some reason, there's a familiar pinching in his chest, stopping a smirk from reaching his mouth.

Lucy snorts to his left, and Natsu turns to face her.

"What, so you can read minds now?" Her tone is snarky, but there is just one slight quiver that he barely catches.

"I don't have to. It's obvious."

She chuckles, and then she stands pulling his wrist up, prompting him to stand as well. They leave their table, Lucy sauntering to the bar, backs facing towards their friends, and she finally responds.

"You aren't allowed to throw back my lines at me, Mr. Dragneel. Have a little originality."

And then he watches the blonde's face, studying the way the light reflects against her chocolate brown eyes, and he can see that they lack their usual shine. The twinkle wasn't there. Suddenly, he feels the urge to pummel Gray into the ground, more so than he ever did before. But instead, he settles for reaching his hand out towards hers, holding it warmly.

"Are you okay, Luce?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, but curls her fingers around his, and snorts quietly.

"Right, because of course I haven't used _that_ line before."

IX.

"You're getting married tomorrow."

Natsu regards her with dark onyx eyes, taking in her appearance, months after that dinner where Juvia and Gray told everyone they were engaged - where he found out that Lucy Heartfilia is still in love with Gray Fullbuster. His best friend is wearing a pink T-shirt and black leggings - barefoot, with her hair tied in a haphazard ponytail, unlike her usual mini-side ponytail on top of the right side of her head (or was it left? Depended on whose point of view) or low pigtails. She eyes him suspiciously from outside her apartment door.

"Why are you here? And at eleven in the evening?"

"Can I come in?"

"Correction: Why are you actually knocking on my door for once, and not barging in through my window or balcony?"

"..."

They are never subtle with each other, but that's okay because they understand each other perfectly anyway, so as Lucy rolls her eyes and turns her back to him, leaving the door open, he follows, shutting it wordlessly behind him. They walk to her living room, where Lucy plops down on her couch, motioning for him to do the same opposite her.

"So?"

She is asking him what he is doing at her place when he _should_ be resting - preparing - for his wedding which is in eleven hours. He tries to remember what his reasons are, if there were any in the first place, but all he can think about at that moment is how beautiful Lucy Heartfilia looks, and why has he not noticed it before?

Then a hand is waved in front of his face, and he is brought abruptly back to reality, Lucy standing inches away from him, with a cute little frown on her face.

"Hello, Natsu? Are you even listening to me?"

And suddenly, Natsu has this urge to pull her into a kiss, and he does, and it's wonderful, and...

She's not returning it.

Natsu jerks away suddenly, and he sees her with open eyes, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Luce, I didn't mean to..."

Lucy raises a delicate eyebrow, and he stops talking before something that will permanently scar their relationship slips out.

"Natsu." Her voice holds no venom, but no humor. It is clinical, as if she were a sales associate asking if he prefered dried or preserved plums.

"I'm sorry."

It is a mere whisper, but it is sincere. Because he's sorry, sorry that it took him six years to realize he's in love with his best friend, more than he ever did Lisanna, and sorry that he couldn't steal her heart from Gray or Loke, and sorry that he may have ruined what friendship they had because he kissed her.

"Are you now." she phrases it as a statement.

Natsu looks up, and Lucy is looking at him, but there is a small, small bit of playfulness in her brown eyes. His heart jumps, but sinks back just as quickly when her next words register.

"You're getting married _tomorrow_ , Natsu. This isn't a bachelor party, and I'm not a stripper. And you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here at eleven in the evening?"

Natsu closes his eyes, trying to compose himself, his emotions, because he couldn't give a half-baked confession to his friend. Lucy deserves so much more than that.

"I'm not getting married tomorrow."

He hears her snort, and he opens his eyes, only to find that Lucy has covered her mouth with a fist, as if to keep her laughter in. Natsu frowns in response, and then the blonde is laughing, guffawing as loudly as she did back when they were still in high school and she found out he liked Lisanna.

"And you decided this when, exactly? Do tell."

There is still humor in her voice, and the smallest of bubbles of laughter escape her lips as she attempts to sober up.

It irritates him.

"I don't see how this is a laughing matter, Luce." he says seriously, though he can tell that the "serious" expression on his face does not look right.

He's never been able to make a believable "serious" face, even when he really was serious.

Lucy rolls her eyes and waves a hand in an offish manner.

"Oh come on, Natsu. Don't tell me you're going to cancel your wedding because you suddenly realized you're in love with me."

And then there is dead silence, and Lucy gasps after a minute when she realizes that he has not answered. Gone is the humor in her voice, in her eyes, and she takes a step back instinctively, as if protecting herself from an unknown assailant.

"You cannot be serious, Natsu."

Natsu says nothing.

"Please tell me you're just messing with me." she says, eyes wide with disbelief and conflicting emotions.

There is desperation in Lucy's plea, but Natsu finds himself not caring anymore.

"And why would I do that, Luce?"

Lucy is completely still, shell-shocked.

"Natsu! Have you gone completely insane? You absolutely can't fall in love with me, baka!"

He eyes her suspiciously.

"And why not, Luce?"

"Because!" she says in the only answer she can give at the moment.

She is starting to sound frustrated, and Natsu is not really sure if this is a good sign or not. Still, he presses on, because he wants this over, damn it, he needs to know how things stand between them, if there will still be a _them_ after this whole episode.

"Because?"

"Because I'm _not_ in love with you!"

And he freezes, because he has been rejected, and he feels his heart clench, splitting in two, and it _hurts_. Lucy has both hands pressed against her mouth, her rich brown orbs wide, as if she is as surprised as he is with her words. And then she is the one reaching out, trying to get a hold on him, but he is moving toward the exit, to get away from her, from _them,_ to get married the next day to a woman he does not even know.

A pillow flies past him as he reaches for the doorknob, and he spins, rage barely concealed, just in time to find Lucy lunging at him, so that his head barely misses the wood, and they tumble down her cold wooden floor.

"I'm sorry Natsu! Mavis, I'm so sorry."

Lucy is hysterical - she is _rarely_ hysterical - and she wraps her arms around his waist and buries her face in the crook of his neck, locking him in place down the floor as she sobs and sobs, and Natsu finds himself with no more strength to move. He just… can't. The pain is still fresh.

They lie on the floor for minutes, silent aside from Lucy's quiet sobs, until finally Natsu thinks he can risk movement once again. Tentatively, he places a hand on the small of Lucy's back, and he feels her freeze on top of him, but the next moment he feels her sniff against his neck, and then she is pushing herself up, just enough so that they can look each other in the eye again.

"I am _not_ getting married tomorrow."

He usually doesn't repeat himself, mostly because everyone can hear him a mile away, but for Lucy, he is willing to make an exception.

The blonde nods tentatively, and the fear, the apology, the endearment, Natsu sees them all reflected in her eyes. But try as he may, he cannot detect the kind of affection he saw her give Gray back when they were still sixteen.

Lucy is being honest. She is _not_ in love with him.

"I'm going to kiss you back now, okay, Natsu?" she says, and her words surprise him so much his heart forgets to break in his chest.

" _What_?"

He did not want Luce kissing him out of pity, damn it.

But then her hand is stroking his cheek gently, and a small, melancholy smile is on her lips, and Natsu suddenly realizes he does not care. He just wants to kiss Lucy again and again and again.

"I'm sorry I'm not in love with you, Natsu. But I will kiss you back, and I will let you love me if that is what will make you happy. So, please don't hurt too much. Please."

And she lowers her lips on his, and Natsu feels his mind reel from the sensation of Lucy against him, and all half-hearted protests die in his throat.

There are no more words between them after that.

X.

"You're going out with Loke _again_."

Three months after his cancelled wedding, he finds himself confronting Lucy in a coffee shop, the same one they were in six years ago. She is sipping her skim latte, and makes a "hm?" noise. She looks up and tilts her head to the side, her face unreadable.

"I… am?"

He huffs. "I'm not stupid, Luce."

Lucy's lips twist into a frown, and she bites into a blueberry tart to avoid answering. She eyes him warily, as if she knows that he will strike any second.

"What are you getting so worked up for?"

"Why do you keep on doing this, Luce?"

"Doing what?"

" _This!_ "

Lucy opens her mouth, then closes it. Tilting her head to the other side, she stares at him for a few seconds before turning her back at him.

"It doesn't really concern you, you know, Natsu."

Her voice is a small whisper, but he hears every word. It does nothing to cool his rising emotions.

"Of course it does, Luce!"

She jerks back and glares at him.

"What the hell are you getting so angry for anyway? Are you jealous of Loke, Natsu? Tell me."

There is a pause, and Lucy blinks once. Twice.

"Seriously?"

More blinking ensues.

"Oh come on. There is nothing going on between us! Just because I slept with you that one time doesn't mean I'm going to marry you!"

He flinches inwardly, but Lucy is not finished yet.

"Hell, I've slept with Loke countless times and even Sting a couple times, you don't see me calling myself Lucy Celeste or Eucliffe!"

His reaction is twofold. One, his heart drops to his stomach as reality crashes over him, like one of those drop towers, that he is not Lucy's first. But he really couldn't blame her, could he? Two, he thinks he hates Loke's surname attached to hers, and Sting's, and he promises himself it will never come to that - ever. Lucy recognizes a different kind of anger in his eyes, and she mellows down a bit.

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what? That you've been doing _it_ with Loke all this time?"

There is accusation in his voice, and Lucy starts feeling defensive again.

"What did you expect? For me to save myself for my one true love at marriage? Sorry to burst your bubble, Natsu, but I doubt I'm gonna find my one true love."

Lucy rubs her eyes and sighs audibly. They stay awkwardly silent for a while, Lucy's hands pressed against her eyes, Neji's fists clenched at his sides, both of them avoiding the other's gaze.

"For the record, Loke and I weren't together when _it_ happened between us."

Natsu is not sure how that makes things better. But it does. Somehow.

"Do you love him?"

Defeat laces his voice, and he watches as the blonde drops her hands down and looks at him, her eyes watery with unshed tears.

"Loke, he's… like an addiction. I know he's bad for me, but, well, y'know. I can't help it."

She pauses.

"Besides, I don't think I have it. The ability."

"To what?"

Lucy forces herself to smile at him, for him, but her eyes are so very sad.

"To love."

XI.

"I am not in love with you."

Four days later and Natsu finds himself on Lucy's bed, his right arm pillowing her head, the back of his left palm pressed against his forehead. Lucy's right arm is wrapped loosely around his bare waist, and her breath tickles his neck. His scarf is still under his neck, having unraveled.

"I know."

They are silent for a while, Lucy quietly drawing small circles on his chest, making him feel all sorts of funny in his stomach.

"I broke up with Loke."

He does not respond, simply removes his hand from his forehead to hold hers and keep her still.

"But of course you already know that, since you've been stalking me since we were sixteen."

He fights off a smug smirk, but does not contradict her statement. She chuckles and plants a kiss on his shoulder.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Natsu?"

He turns to look in her eyes, and he lets her read the sincerity behind them. He thinks it is what she needs most.

"Whatever you want."

She smiles that same, sad smile at him.

"I will never get over Gray, and Loke already took whatever space is left. There's simply no more room for you, Natsu. Just like there's really no room for me in you, because we both know Lisanna's still in there."

He frowns—why does it always come back to Lisanna? He has not even thought of Lisanna that way since her wedding with Bixlow two years ago, when they were twenty-one.

"She's my _childhood friend_."

And Lucy snickers softly, and those snickers turn into full-blown guffaws, the way she did back in that little coffee shop when they were still sixteen, and Natsu wonders how they survived each other that long.

Maybe it is meant to be, he tells himself as Lucy curls her fingers against his and leans in for a kiss.

XII.

"You love me back."

One month later, he wakes up in the hospital, his left leg in a cast, his right arm bandaged, and there are nasty cuts and bruises all over his body. He has been in a coma for two weeks and three days, and the first person he sees when he opens bleary eyes is Lucy, asleep beside his bed, snoring softly until she wakes. She looks the same outwardly (except for tousled hair), but Natsu sees the dark circles under her eyes, a testament to many a sleepless nights that she kept vigil over his broken form.

Lucy drops the book and starts to launch at him, but she catches herself the last second and jerks back.

"You _idiot_!"

She yells, shrilly, and points an angry finger at him.

"What were you thinking, getting into a car accident like that? I had to endure _everyone_ for the past seventeen days!"

He wants to laugh, but he thinks his ribs are broken, so it really hurts to breathe, let alone chuckle.

"Loke was in the same car too. Why are you here and not in his room?"

Lucy glowers at him, and Natsu wonders if he can duck to avoid any pillow she chucks his way.

"He can die for all I care! It's his stupid driving that got you comatosed in the first place! Seriously, did you tell him I slept with you before I got back together with him? You're the only one out of all the people who suffered internal hemorrhage!"

He does not answer, but the twinkle in his eyes is a dead giveaway.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe."

She eyes him angrily for two more seconds, before flopping down hard on his bed, missing his injured arm by a hair's width.

"I ought to send you back to a coma, you dumbass."

"But you won't."

Lucy nods absentmindedly, reaching out to twirl strands of his hair around her index finger.

"I do _not_ love you back."

Natsu smirks smarmily, knowing that it irks her. Her irritated expression is adorable.

"Of course you don't."

XIII.

"I guess I do."

Two months later, and Lucy tells him, out of the blue, as they are walking with their friends at an outing. Everyone is a few feet ahead, out of earshot, and they are walking in silence when she suddenly says those four words.

Natsu turns to her, not really understanding what she means.

"You what?"

Lucy is looking ahead, but Natsu sees the corner of her lip tug upward in a faint smile.

"You cannot make me say it again, Dragneel."

And suddenly he understands, and his heart threatens to do cartwheels in his chest. He takes her hand and wills her to stop walking, not caring when she glares at him, as if telling him that he better not do anything stupid while their friends are so near.

"Loke?"

She shakes her head, the glare disappearing.

"Lisanna?"

She whispers, as if unsure, and he shakes his head, his eyes telling her that no, Lisanna will never be a problem (she's _married_ ), can Lucy not see that it's her, just and only her?

"The stripper?"

Lucy grins, and for a second Natsu fears that maybe she is not over that exhibitionist after all, that maybe she just learned to accept the fact that Gray will never be hers, so she decided to settle for him instead.

"Of course not, idiot."

He smiles and leans in, uncaring if their friends see them—it's better if they do, he thinks smugly—and presses his lips against her.

They hear wolf-whistles and "it's about time!" coming from the group.

And when he feels Lucy smile in his mouth, he decides that he is finally okay.

* * *

 **This one's a little angsty, isn't it? If you like it, R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2: LoLu - Get Some New Lines!

**LoLu/Loke x Lucy**

 **Skip if you don't like this pairing.**

 **Summary: I don't care if he's my hot waiter – if he says one more of those god-awful pick-up lines, I'm chucking my latte in his face. Lucy, Loke, and skim lattes. "Love and Lucky. Loke and Lucy. Lattes. Five Ls! It's like we are meant to be, Princess." And that's easily the least wince-worthy one. Coffee Shop AU.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Screw me if I'm wrong, but have we met before?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loke works at a café.

Why does Lucy know this?

Because he is her waiter.

Unfortunately.

Also, because she has to put up with him every time she wants her morning latte. She didn't mind him at first, although she did feel a bit weird because he is _very, very_ cute but he also wears fake glasses. Somehow, it's not a turn-off. Somehow.

She only knows that because she snatched them off his face and snapped them in half once.

But after about the seventh or eighth time of her coming in, before she can even place her order, he does this little smirk thing and goes, "Skim latte, right? On its way, Princess!"

Maybe it's the smirk. Maybe it's because it's Magnolia, and it's 7am. Maybe it's because no one's called her 'Princess' since she Lucy-kicked that guy in the eighth grade.

Whatever it is, it pisses her off.

But damn, they make good lattes, and she's not going to let some weird orange-haired flirt with fake glasses ruin her day.

After about the twenty-seventh latte, he markers his number on the cardboard of her take-away latte.

"Listen... waiter-guy," she tells him, eyeing the latte and laughing nervously. "You've got the wrong idea -"

"Loke," he supplies. "Loke."

And then he smirks that _irritating_ smirk again.

"Uh-huh, okay, _Loke_ ," Lucy says, gritting her teeth at the name. "I'm not interested. Flattered, but not interested."

His smirk gets worse. As in, it widens, and he does this weird waggling thing with his eyebrows. Which he actually manages to pull off without looking completely weird. Not that she'll ever admit it.

"And why not, Princess?"

Lucy sighs. " _Because_ I'm not looking for a relationship right now. That, and I don't like playboys. _That_ and you serve me my coffee, and it'd be all sorts of awkward once we'd break up. _That_ and you called me _Princess_."

"You tell yourself that, Princess. I'll win you over."

He mouths _call me_ when she leaves.

Lucy feels like hitting something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, um... did it hurt?"

"Huh? Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from the sky. Obviously, with a face likes yours, you're an angel."

"...Kami help me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He won't stop bugging her.

She just wants him and his stupid _cheesy_ pick up lines to leave her _alone_.

Lucy decides to tell him she has a boyfriend (who is non-existent, not that he needs to know that). "So leave me alone, please."

"Really? Boyfriend?"

She nods, decidedly proud of herself for coming up with the ingenious plan of getting the guy to stop hitting on her.

"What's he like?"

"Uhh –" Lucy brainstorms. "Stripping habit?" it comes out as a question.

Loke raises an eyebrow. "Stripping habit." he echoes dubiously.

"Yes. Stripping habit. And he has... dark hair. Likes snow cones. Hey – shut up!" Lucy cries when he starts snortling. Yes, very attractive. "Snow cones can be dignifying!"

"Right, right. And when will I be seeing this... _boyfriend_ of yours?"

"How about never?" Lucy scoffs in his face. "Like I have to prove my _non_ -singular status to you."

"You'll have to," he says, grinning lazily as he hands her another latte.

She snorts, snatching it away from him. "Oh, _yuck_."

 _XXX-XXXX – LOKE ;)_

 _A wink face? The audacity...!_ On her way to the office, she's tempted to throw the skim latte in the trash.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you have a map?"

"Why?"

"Because I've gotten lost in your eyes."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So... hey Juvia. I really like the way you did your hair today."

Juvia blinks, touching a loose curl. "...this is how Juvia always does her hair."

" _Yes_ , I know, but it just looks very nice today."

"Oh. Well. Thank you."

"And I just _love_ your outfit. Blue looks fantastic on you. And it doesn't clash with the hair at all! It, like, _promotes_ it, you know, so that girls all around are like, 'oh my God, I wish I had blue hair to pull that blue ensemble off with'. I'm so totally jealous."

"What did Lucy-chan do? Juvia knows Lucy-chan is like this for a reason."

" _What_?" Lucy puts on a very offended impression (which is totally not fake). "I'd never – I mean, I might, but now now, and – just – _pshh_ , Juvia-chan."

After a few seconds of Juvia's _just-tell-me-what-you-did_ look Lucy gives up. "I kind of told this guy that Gray was my boyfriend. So that he'd back off. "

" _What. Love Rival..._ "

"No, that's not it, Juvia!" Lucy waves her hands.

"...Is he cute, though?" Juvia says.

Lucy contemplates. "Well, _yes_ – except, well, _no_ , but I suppose he isn't _totally_ unattractive, I mean _some_ girls may find him deliciously good-looking but you know, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and all and uh..." she laughs nervously at Juvia's impatient expression.

"Lucy-chan..."

"Yes," the blonde girl admits in a small voice. "Yes, he is."

"Then what's the problem? Juvia sees no problem."

"Nothing's the problem, just..." Lucy sighs. "Still not over... well, you know."

"Ah." Juvia nods. " _Him_. Right. Well, that's fine, then."

"Oh, and I need Gray to pretend to be my boyfriend. Just for one day."

" _Love Rival_ –"

" _Please_?"

"...fine. But only because Lucy is Juvia's best friend."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I would go to the end of the world for you, Princess."

"Go there and stay there, then, dammit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy walks in with Gray in arm, feeling terribly awkward but also a little triumphant.

"One–"

"Skim latte?" Loke offers, grinning devilishly at her. Instead of blowing a trumpet, she smiles innocently.

"And a cappuccino," she says. "For my _boyfriend_."

She gestures rather smugly over to Gray, who's humming to himself as he flips through a newspaper.

He almost starts to strip, but Lucy gives him a sharp jab with her elbow.

"Ah, so _le boyfriend_ is real?"

"That's right, so you better back off." Lucy juts her chin out defiantly, but Loke simply smirks, leaning over with his lips _just_ brushing her ear.

"You better tell your boyfriend to keep a close eye on you," he whispers over the counter. When he pulls back, she's still standing in shock.

When the coffees finally arrive, she takes them in both hands, still confused about what just happened and _wow_ , she feels those words right to her _toes_.

"In a daze there, _Princess_?"

And just like that, the tingling stops.

She throws her latte in his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!"

"...why, Loke, _why_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"His name is Rogue," Levy tells her over brunch. "He's my real estate agent, for when Gajeel and I were trying to find an apartment. He and Gajeel were childhood friends, too, I think."

"Is he nice?" Lucy asks.

"Well, he seems alright. _Very_ cute, though."

Lucy thinks, and resigns. "Well, alright. Bring it on."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Princess, I lost my number – can I have yours?"

" _No_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rogue is quiet.

And it's eerie.

Very, very eerie.

Also, it makes things rather awkward.

They're at a restaraunt, and she's eating her appetizer – salad – while he's quietly munching on garlic bread.

"So, uh," Lucy starts. "You... like garlic bread?"

"Yes." He nods. "I do like garlic bread. In fact, it is my favourite style of bread. Unsurprising, of course, considering its Italian heritage. Everything is good Italian." He says it all fast, quick and in monotone. It's a little creepy.

And he reverts back into being an absolute hermit.

She silently dials in a 'HELP' message from Juvia, who promptly calls a couple of seconds later.

"Well – oh, would you look at that. There's a gas leak in my apartment. Shoot." Lucy sets down her napkin, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"No matter," he says. "Will think of other things to do. Perhaps fishing. I've always liked to fish."

"Right."

She all but flees with her coat, cursing Levy in her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That outfit looks great."

"Um, thanks."

"Probably looks better on the floor, though."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together."

"Really? Because I'd put F and U together."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, baby, what's your sign?"

" _Do not enter._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"One skim latte, please," Lucy asks, prepared for the next ghastly pick-up line.

Loke grins. "Will do. I figured this time, I'll just ask you out normally, and see how I'd do."

Lucy gives him an evil stare. "No point. You'll do badly. Remember, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, sources say he is your best friend's boyfriend, not yours."

Lucy stares at him incredulously. "Have you been _stalking_ me?"

"Pssht, no. I just asked a friend of a friend if a friend of mine had a romantic friend." He nods like it's the most normal thing in the world and like she's the idiot who doesn't realise it.

"Tch, I am not your _friend_. You just constantly pester me."

"Potato, potahto," Loke rebukes, waving his hand dismissively. "So. Will you go out with me?"

She fixes him with a steely glare. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an evil person who's plotting to destroy my mornings," she explains. "And you should care to the rest of the line, who aren't too happy with you doing your pathetic version of flirting."

"Aww. I'm so crushed. I'll get you next time."

"You wish," is all Lucy says to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beautiful, where have you been all my life?"

"...Hiding from you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Of course, the main reason she won't go out with Loke is because she's still a little sore over the fact that her last boyfriend left her for some silver-haired chick without any warning.

Worst thing is, he told her about his 'new love' when she thought he was going to _propose_.

Yeah, horrible.

"Maybe Loke can just be a rebound," Levy suggests, in the break room of their office. "You know. Screw and shoo."

"Okay, one, _never_ say 'screw and shoo' every again," Lucy says. "And _two_ , I couldn't do that if I wanted. Because then I have to see him every morning."

"Oh yes, poor Lu-chan. She has to deal with hot, flirty baristas. Truly, a tragedy."

Lucy smacks Levy on the arm. "I'm serious!"

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to give him a chance, Lu-chan."

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Lucy bites her lip. "He's an arrogant, good-for-nothing waiter!"

"You don't know that."

"He probably does it to all the girls."

"Unlikely."

Lucy sighs. "Fine, fine. I'll think about it, alright?"

"Hey, maybe you should stalk him to see if he flirts with other girls! I mean, he technically did it to you, right?"

" _No_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Babe, your body has more curves than a racing track."

"Okay, _stop staring at my chest, you perv._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a horrible day. Her column for _Magnolia Weekly_ is overdue and she's barely started, and her ex Natsu just sent out an invitation to his wedding – plus, there's an eyelash in her eye and it's really irritating.

Seriously.

For once, she goes for a skim latte at 8pm, hoping that Loke's shift isn't –

-ah, nope. Crud.

Instead of going up to the cashier, she sits down at one of the tables and of course, Loke smirks and walks over to her.

Before he gets a chance to speak, she snaps, "I swear to Kami, if you spout out one more crappy pick-up line I will take your throat in my hand and _shove you through the door_."

If anything, he looks _more_ interested. "Awesome. So you're a kinky kind of girl, huh?"

" _Ugh_. Look, you know what I want. Skim latte, please." She crosses her arms and purposely stares ahead, but he just stands there expectantly, like he's waiting for her to blurt out her life story or something.

"Seriously. _Skim_. _Latte_."

"You seem a little peeved," he observes.

"No shit, Sherlock," she says. When he still doesn't move, she shoots him a glare. "Dude, are you deaf as well as being dumb? I want my skim latte."

Loke takes a chair nearby, turns it around backwards, and sits on it, his arms and chin leaning on the surface of the chair's back support. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's pissed you off," he says.

"Oh my God," Lucy groans. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to meddle in other peoples' affairs?"

He shrugs. "My mom's dead."

Lucy opens her mouth, then closes it. What was it? Open mouth, insert foot?

 _Awkward_.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. So, tell me what's up." He smiles at her.

"What - ? You can't just _assume_ that I should tell you everything about my life –"

" _Hey_ , I pulled the dead relative card. So, it's an obligation."

They stare at each other, Lucy fiercely glaring at him and Loke lazily smiling at her.

"Fine. _Fine_. But if you say a _word_ of this to anyone, I'm going to rip your brains out through your ears."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey. Princess. Lucy. _Waifu_."

" _What_. And I'm am _not_ your _waifu_."

"I've just moved you to my _to-do_ list."

Palm, meet face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Princess, nice set of legs. What time do they open -?"

" _Yes_."

Loke blinks, surprised and suddenly losing all his suave-ness. "What?"

"I'll go out with you. So can you stop it with the pick-up lines?"

He doesn't react, mouth open from shock. Finally, he pulls himself together. "Well... _awesome_."

For once, he's genuinely grinning. It... looks nice on him. Despite herself, she grins back at him.

"Wow. Just... _awesome_."

"Yes, well," Lucy mock-sighs. "I do my best."

He just keeps on grinning, and when his hand goes over to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear she thinks that he's maybe the sweetest thing she's ever seen.

Then he opens his mouth.

"If you took eleven roses and looked at yourself in the mirror, you'd see-"

"Like, seriously, Loke? Shut it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I think that Loke would be a hilarious flirty barista. R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: NaLu - Through the Window

**NaLu/Natsu x Lucy**

 **Skip if you don't like this pairing.**

 **Summary: I've always admired the salmon-haired man in the tattoo parlor across the street, but I don't have the guts to talk to him. Too bad. Oh crap, he's coming over...**

* * *

The flower shop has been open for four hours now and there's been a total of three customers. Lucy sighs loudly, knowing that it wouldn't speed up as the day went on. Mondays were always slow days.

Ring. Lucy answers the phone with the routine.

"This is Fairy Hills Flowers, Lucy speaking, how can I help you today?"

A girl's voice on the other end speaks. "Hey Lu-chan, it's Levy."

"Oh," Lucy lets the fake cheeriness drop out of her voice. "Please say I can close the shop, it's so boring. I'm dying."

Levy only giggles in response. "I'm not kidding, there's only been three customers. The shop is seriously losing money today."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'll be heading in soon. Mira wants me to do some inventory today since it's so slow."

There is a muffled yell over the phone that Lucy can't make out, but Levy quickly says, "Juvia says she's coming, too."

"Oh good, come save me from my boredom."

"What's the matter? Isn't your entertainment there yet?"

Lucy immediately knows what, or more correctly who, Levy is referring to. Across the street from the flower shop was a tattoo parlor. It's pretty nice for a tattoo parlor, with a big glass window front and a cute awning.

But the best part of the shop is the tattoo artist. He's around Lucy's age-or at least she thinks so, she's never actually spoken to him - with spiky salmon hair and always wearing a scale print white scarf while he worked.

"No, he doesn't start his shift for another couple hours," Lucy complains.

"The fact that you know his work schedule, but not his name is pretty creepy." Levy says teasingly.

Lucy rolls her eyes, though Levy can't see it. "Oh, quiet you. Just hurry up and get here."

"Yeah, yeah, Lu-chan. See you soon."

Lucy hangs up the phone and waits. The next fifteen minutes seem to drag on forever. When Levy and Juvia finally show up, she practically barrels them down. "You took so long."

"Don't exaggerate," Levy laughs, making herself at home behind the register. Juvia sets her stuff down before digging through drawers to find some paper and a clipboard.

Levy ties her hair up. "Plus don't you have stuff you can be doing? I mean when I work slow days, I bring in my laptop or something."

"Yeah, I normally do homework or draw or something, but since school ended I don't bring my backpack with me everywhere. I totally forgot to grab something this morning and so I've just been sitting here rotting away."

"Love Rival is such a drama queen," Juvia says, getting started on the inventory. "But worry not, Juvia and Levy are here now, so Love Rival's boredom can end."

"For the last time, I'm not your Love Rival, Juvia. And I am very grateful." Lucy grabs an extra chair from the back and sits next to Juvia before saying, "Speaking of no more school, do you guys feel like going out tonight? We could hit up a club or go bowling?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but we're actually going on a double date tonight." Levy says.

"Oh, okay." Lucy tries not to sound too disappointed, but ever since Levy and Juvia have gotten boyfriends, she's felt a little left out. "Well, give my love to the boys."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Levy jokes.

Ding.

They all turn as the front door opened, curious who the fourth Monday customer would be. When Lucy sees who it is, it's all she can do to stay standing. Luckily, Levy takes the lead, saying, "Welcome, is there anything specific I can help you find today?"

"Not really. I work across the street and only realized today that I've never been inside this shop. You have a beautiful selection," he explains.

"Oh, well, thank you. Do you work at that tattoo shop then?" Levy asks, but she already knows the answer. She shoots sideways glances at Lucy, who refuses to acknowledge them.

"Yeah, I'm the manager over there. My name's Natsu, by the way."

Natsu. His name is Natsu. Summer.

"I'm Levy. And that's Juvia and Lucy." Levy motions to each as she talks, and when Natsu and Lucy's eyes meet, she feels like her heart was going to melt. Or burst. Whichever happens first. "If you ever need any flowers let us know. Our selection is the best in town."

"I will, thanks. Nice to meet you all."

Then he's gone. Lucy lets out a long sigh, falling dramatically over the counter. "He's even more beautiful up close." Levy and Juvia only laugh, and eventually Lucy joins in. It wasn't until the door opens again that they got control of themselves.

"What's going on here?" Gray asks, surprised to find the three girls on the floor, exhausted.

"Oh, hello Gray-sama," Juvia gasped, standing to greet him. "Not-Love Rival met the love of her life earlier."

"Oh? Anyone I'd know?"

"If you peek across the street you'll see him. He works in the tattoo parlor across the way."

After Gray looks he glances at Lucy before stating, "You mean the flame-brains?"

Levy rolls her eyes while Juvia just giggles. "Anyways, what is Gray-sama actually doing here? Juvia and Gray-sama's dates not for another two hours," Juvia inquires, pulling herself back onto her seat. He raises his hand in response. It holds a white bag labeled 'Mr. Doughnuts'. "Arigatou, Gray-sama!"

After tossing the bag towards Juvia he says, "Thought I'd grab you girls some food on my way back from work," She and Lucy immediately tear into it, shoving doughnuts into their mouths.

"Wait," Lucy says, spraying powder as she spoke, "how do you know him?"

"Friends. Well, not really. Anyways, tell me more about this 'love of my life' business."

"His name's Natsu," Lucy sighs, staring dreamily through the window. Across the street, Natsu has propped himself on a stool and is sketching on an artboard. "And he's a manager at that tattoo shop. And he's perfect. That's about all I actually know."

"Well, I suppose you two are perfect for each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asks, finally tearing her gaze away from Natsu.

"Well... he's sort of my childhood rival in our group. You know, the one with Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, and all the rest."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep. And he's the only one who's still single. Laxus is with Mirajane, Jellal with Erza, Gajeel with Levy, and I with Juvia." he smiles at Juvia, who blushes.

"And isn't Lu-chan the only single one in our group?" Levy asks.

"Yes, Not-Love Rival is still the only one without a boyfriend."

"Leave it to Gray to know more about your future boyfriend than you," Levy laughs, and Juvia wraps an arm affectionately around him.

"Oh, he's my future boyfriend now?" Lucy asks.

"Pretty much."

"Well, maybe Gray can hook us up then. Cause there's no way he's going to come back over here."

"No, but you can go over there."

"What? No, no, no. I can't go over there. I mean, what would I say?"

"The truth, that you're madly in love with him and would like to marry him immediately, if not sooner," Levy says matter-of-factly before digging into another doughnut.

"Yeah, that seems logical," Lucy sarcastically replies. "Nothing like confessing your undying love for someone to really break the ice."

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Gray states, shrugging and glancing at his watch. "Well, time does fly when you're having fun. I have to stop by the office again before our date, but I'll see you in an hour. Levy, you and Gajeel are still good to go right?"

"I actually just finished texting him. Apparently he let it slip to Laxus while they were hanging out and now he wants to join. Would that be cool?"

"We don't have reservations, so another couple shouldn't be a problem."

"Awesome, I'll let him know. But yeah, we should be set to go."

"Okay, I'll see you all later then." He kissed Juvia and then right before leaving said, "And Lucy, if you happen to confess your love, I'm sure you could join us as well."

"Juvia, sometimes your boyfriend is sassier than you," Lucy laughs. "But for reals, I'm not confessing my love."

"Ah, come on, at least go say hello. You can always lie and say you're interested in getting a tattoo," Levy suggests, continuing the inventory she's long since abandoned.

"No way, needles freak me out." Lucy shudders at the thought.

"That's why I said to lie about it. It's just to get your foot in the door, then sweep him off hit feet with your charm."

"Ah yes, my non-existent charm."

"Lu-chan, look," Levy says, crumpling up the now empty doughnut bag.

"Just go ask him out. You can explain that Gray's going to be there, and that you're the only one without a date and you'd appreciate the favor. If he says no, then okay, you can keep admiring him from afar. But if he says yes? Well, all the better."

Lucy bites her lip, staring across the street again. Natsu is now organizing his new sketches on the wall. His scarf has begun to unravel, and he rewraps it around his neck. "Levy, I hate it when you're right."

"I know, Lu-chan, I know." She smirks, standing to get the door for Lucy. "Don't get hit by a car when you cross the street."

"Shut up," Lucy yells, already running across the street. She has to do this on impulse, if she thinks too much about it, she'll definitely chicken out.

A tiny bell rings as she enters the tattoo parlor. It smells like bleach and cologne, but not in a bad way. The walls are all plastered with different sketches and designs, and in the middle of the floor is a single reclining chair, with the appropriate tattoo tools placed next to it.

Lucy tries to avoid looking at the needles, which isn't hard when Natsu is standing three feet from her.

He'd rolled up the sleeves of his black v-neck, revealing the tattoos that run up one arm. They're so beautifully applied, looking more like a painting than a tattoo. His faded jeans and tousled hair just make him look all the better. Lucy decides to speak fast before she loses her composure.

"Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me. I work at the flower shop, my name's Lucy and..." she starts rambling.

"Finally," Natsu sighs, leaning against his stool. "I was wondering if you'd come over."

"Wait...what?" Lucy looks so confused that Natsu has to stifle a chuckle.

"The main reason I went over to say hi earlier was to talk to you. And then you didn't even say a word. It was quite frustrating."

"Seriously? Why?"

"I've been staring at you all summer." He pulls out a sketch book and flips through the pages. All of them have different sketches of Lucy with the flowers, and they're beautiful. "...And I realize this seems creepy now that I'm saying it out loud."

Now it's Lucy's turn to laugh. "Those sketches are beautiful, and while slightly creepy, also totally adorable. So, I have a proposition for you." Natsu nods for her to continue. "My friends are going on a triple date tonight and invited me to join. Gray will be there, I know he's your… er... rival, and so..."

"Sounds great. Just tell me when. As the manager I can close this shop whenever."

"Um, half-hour. In front of the flower shop." she says, her heart hammering wildly.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." And then she dashes from the store, trying not to explode with happiness. When she runs back into the flower shop, Levy and Juvia are eagerly awaiting her story. She explained what had happened and both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"What are the odds that you two were both staring at each other, but neither had the guts to say anything until now," Levy asks, cleaning up the shop as they prepared to close.

"I don't know, it's ridiculous though. But hey, it's about time I got some luck. You guys have been in a happy relationship without me for way too long."

"Well, welcome to the club, Lu-chan." Levy laughs, fixing her hair in the reflection of the window. "I'm gonna go meet up with Gajeel, I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"See ya."

Juvia and Lucy quickly finished cleaning up and closing the shop so they could leave. "Well, Juvia has to drive her car home before our date, so Juvia guesses she'll see Lucy there?" Juvia questions, digging through her purse for her keys.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." After Juvia is gone, Lucy stands nervously, trying not to stare as she sees Natsu cleaning up shop. It's another ten minutes before Natsu comes jogging across the street. He looks fresher, and wears a hoodie over his shirt.

"Sorry to keep you, you all set to go?"

"Yeah, I can drive if you want, since I know where we're going."

"Sure."

And as they head off towards Lucy's car, she has a feeling - or maybe just a hope - that this will be the first of many, many dates.

* * *

 **Just a sweet little oneshot to brighten up your day. Just a plotbunny that I had to get out of my head. R &R!**


End file.
